Unsymmetrical love
by Elerick
Summary: Kid x Chrona As the son of a Shinigami he can’t accept that the spawn of a witch is being accepted into his school. Still, as he is somewhat forced to spend time together, he finds that pasts don’t decide everyone’s future. Full of awkward sexy fluff
1. The objection

Unsymmetrical love

Kid x Chrona

Note: My profile states my opinion on Chrona's gender and in this fic it is FEMALE, stating in the comments that she is a boy will not change anything

and this is how I feel about that: media./image/lucky star/vlard/luckystarfinger-2.gif?o15

--

"Father, I cannot accept this! How could you make such a foolish decision?"

The young shinigami couldn't remember ever disagreeing with his father; he had only looked up to him since birth. Still, now he stood before him, feet dug into the ground with determination. This was something he would not be moved on.

Shinigami-sama tilted his mask to the side, an eyebrow (if it could be called that) cocked in concern. "My, I've never seen you so angry, son. But perhaps you should tell me what's gotten you so flustered before you come storming in here? Don't you think?" his voice didn't sound half as serious as his son's.

"You're allowing Medusa's daughter to become a student! She is the daughter of a witch; she can't be trusted to run free through the school."

His father just waved a hand at him. "Chrona might be related to a witch but she deserves a chance all the same, and Maka seems to trust her and she's a smart enough student. Besides, she's far too meek to be of any threat."

Taking a deep breath Kid tried to calm his voice. "You're letting compassion get in the way of sense. One witch has already infiltrated your school; we should be doubling our security, not letting in the unwanted leftovers from our enemies. Chrona will only lead this university to hell."

Oddly Shinigami-sama waved, "Speaking of Chrona… Seems you two are early."

A thought similar to "Oh shit…" passes through his thoughts, but of course he would never say anything so vulgar. Sure enough the former Demon sword wielder was standing at the end of the walkway to the odd open room Shinigami used as his "office", Maka standing at her side. The young Scythe technician was obviously not happy, he could almost feel her glare burning a hole in his forehead. Chrona however, had tears shining in her eyes, looking back and forth between everyone, trying to figure out what she had did wrong.

"Come on, Chrona." Maka took her arm and lead her out. "We'll come back when we're wanted."

"A-am I in trouble?" her voice was broken and nervous. Maka could be heard consoling her as they left. He knew he would either get an earful later or perhaps a few days of the silent treatment, either way he wasn't looking forward to their next meeting.

"Now do you see, don't you?" His father's voice was calm, almost caring in a way, "Did you look in her eyes, she doesn't want to hurt anyone, she's just scared."

"You didn't see her on the ship father, you didn't hear what she said…" though he had to admit, the crazed look she had worn before, the dilated pupils and dark circles under her eyes, seemed to have faded into tears and somber depression… it had to be a trick, otherwise they could never had been the same person.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but my decision is final." Shinigami-sama half sang, leading his son out of the room with a playful gesture. "If you have a problem, maybe you should talk it out with our newest student."

"F-father, I'm not going to-" he was to the point of pushing him now, he tried to dig in his feet but it was useless.

The moment they finally reached the entrance and he was sent stumbling out. After one or two trips he finally caught his balance. Straightening his coat with an air of indignence he took notice of the figures to his right. As soon as he met her eyes Chrona's gaze shot away, resting on the floor in shame. Maka's, couldn't have been more locked on him then if she had been using a rifle scope.

"Chrona, do you think you'll be alright, talking to Shinigami-sama by yourself?"

With a hesitant nod she inched away from her protection and headed into Shinigami-sama's room by her lonesome, it was almost like sending a timid child being sent off to kindergarten. Once she was successfully out of earshot all of her attention to the boy, he felt a shiver go down his spine.

There was a good long moment of agonizing silence and he wondered if it was alright to leave but she almost seemed to sense the thought and burst at that moment into a rant.

"I can't believe you, Kid! I would have thought you of all people should be smart enough to understand her!" she was yelling so loud he had to wince. "Chrona is very fragile, she's never known any sense of belonging and you want to freak her out before she even moves in to her new home?! Now she's going to be frightened all over again!"

"She's a witch, Maka!" he managed to break in with some yelling of his own. "After all the years my father worked fighting them I'm not about to let one into this school, the school I will one day take over and-"

It was at that moment the spine of a hardcover novel struck him hard in the side of the head. It was a few moments before his vision cleared of stars but he still heard her last words as she walked away in a huff.

"We don't all want to so desperately be like our parents; like you, Kid…"

Standing there alone in the hallway he attempted to steady his spinning head, that girl had some arm on her. The statement, however, was there, and lingering in the swirling mess. It made a good point, he was smart enough to be aware that he could be wrong, that was for sure.

As the dizziness faded into throbbing pain, perhaps some sense had been knocked into him as well. Perhaps he had been going about this all wrong… if he had a problem, shouldn't he be talking to the person he had the problem with? He had to apologize to her anyway, no matter if she was a witch. His manners would have never allowed him to say it to her face had he known she'd be there. It wasn't what a gentleman of his caliber would do. Besides, if his partners ever found out he was so mean to her, they'd probably be as pissed as Maka… he didn't need more women hating him at the moment.

He would make sure to talk with her later… but he wasn't entirely sure how, she was, as Maka said, highly sensitive and in a very frightening place at the moment. He would have to tread very lightly.

Even if she was the daughter of a witch, the last thing he wanted to see were tears in those pale blue eyes.

-- Symmetry--

The guest rooms at Shibusen were much more eloquent then Chrona was used to. There was a bed instead of old sheets in a corner, with pillows even, there were windows that let enough light of the afternoon sun to easily light the room, and a dresser for the clothes she didn't have. She didn't know how to deal with so much stuff, preferring to just huddle on the stone floor in the corner. A soft sigh lingered in the silence, it really didn't matter much how she felt, she wouldn't be here much longer if the little shinigami had his way.

Of course he didn't like her, not after their meeting on the ship. She would never be able to live a life here, with the other students, her past would never leave her. Haunting ghosts of her actions and Medusa would be lingering in her presence no matter where she went. This only proved it.

Everything would be better for everyone if they had just let her disappear.

The soft knock on the door almost made her jump as it cut through the silence. She looked up curiously, she really 

didn't get many visitors, and Maka had already left. It didn't make much sense. It wasn't until a second knock that she finally got up to answer, she wanted to make sure it was real and not just her imagination. She only dared to open the door a crack, when she spotted familiar white stripes against a black background she hesitated but finally let the door creak all the way back. She didn't want to be scolded but would probably make it worse if she didn't answer.

"Shinigami-kun?" she clutched her arms in hesitance, "D-did I do something else wrong…?"

The thin boy coughed awkwardly into his hand, "No, no, I didn't come for anything like that. I'm sorry for interrupting you at your… room, but I need to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind."

"I-I'm sorry! I-I won't d-do it again!" Instinct kicked in as it had whenever Medusa wanted to "talk to her", heightening her voice and bringing her hands protectively to her scalp, but it only seemed to stress the young shinigami more.

"No, Chrona, you didn't do anything wrong…" he apparently was just as uncomfortable as she was. "I came to apologize for what I said early. I was far out of line and Maka made me realize that I was speaking of you without the facts… as a gentleman I am ashamed of myself."

Tilting her head she tried to make sense of what he had just said… she couldn't remember ever being apologized to. "Why would you be sorry… you don't want me here, that's my fault isn't it?"

She heard him let out a sigh, which most people seemed to do at this point in any conversation with her, he even gave the same pitiful look. "Perhaps I should explain why I'm upset and at fault, would that help?"

Not sure either way she simply nodded, the shinigami seemed like someone who liked to talk and if that made him happy it would only help her. Honestly, she zoned out for a bit, she was fascinated by the fact that his yellow eyes had little rings in them and tried to count them, but caught the end.

"As you know, as a shinigami it can be hard to accept that the child of a witch is going to be in the university I will one day inherit; the very organization that has been fighting witches for hundreds of years… can you see why I'm uncomfortable?"

"… You don't like me because we're supposed to be enemies, right?"

"It's not so much dislike but yes…"

"But… Maka and I fought each other… and we became friends…"

That made him uncomfortable, "Well, yes…"

Her weight shifted back and further as she watched her feet. Faintly she knew it was a poor question to ask but it made sense, didn't it? She never really knew. "Then, can't we be friends too?"

There was a time of uncomfortable silence between that lingered for a good time. She wondered if she had done something wrong again and was about to apologize until footsteps were herd down the hallway. They both looked up to see Maka turned the corner. Chrona felt the familiar brightening of the dark world around her at the presence of her friend and smiled sheepishly when she waved. Of course as soon as she spotted Kid her expression changed entirely.

"What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms over her chest, stepping between her and the shinigami.

He wasn't about to be put down, he stood just as straight and stern, in fact the only one who didn't seem to be radiating with tension was Chrona herself. "I was apologizing, I'll have you know."

"H-he was Maka, he was being very nice." The timid girl pulled on her companion's shirt sleeve, trying to get her to 

calm down, "Please, I-I don't like fighting…"

The young Scythe technician patted her shoulder, consoling her friend. "Alright, if you say so, Chrona." Her green eyes narrowed as she glanced over at the boy, "You know, I came to ask if you wanted me to show you around death city tomorrow but… since Kid-kun is in such a friendly mood, and I'm sure he knows the city better than I do, why doesn't HE take you around?"

"Maka," Kid objected rather quickly, "I don't think Chrona would-"

"O-okay…"

They both turned to the little voice, Chrona squirmed uncomfortably under their stares. "I-I want to go with Shinigami-kun… H-he's nice and… no one has ever apologized to me so I-I want to make up for all the bad things I've done before."

"Chrona.." Maka gave her that look of concern she always did whenever she said something bad about herself. "You know none of that was your fault, it was Medusa's. You don't have to "make up" for anything."

Her concern made her smile, "Shinigami-kun thinks I do so… I-I don't mind."

Maka sighed and nodded, "Fine, if that's how you feel, it's a date. Kid, you'll be here sharp and early tomorrow to pick her up, got that."

Kid gapped, Chrona thought his face looked kind of funny but tried not to giggle. "D-don't I have any say in this?"

"Nope." Maka pet his shoulder, "And she'd better have fun because I'm going to ask her all about it when she gets back. If not I'm going to make sure I have an extra thick book with me next time."

Groaning softly he rubbed his head at the thought. "Alright, there's no need for threats." Those yellow eyes met hers again and on instinct she looked away. "I-I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, Chrona… Good night." Though he didn't seem angry, there was a certain somber dragging of feet. The technicians watched him gone.

"He'll come around in time." Maka nodded to her friend, but paused when she noticed a slight pink to her cheeks. "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She squirmed from one foot to another, "Shinigami-kun doesn't like me but he's still polite…"

"He's very dignified, it comes from his upbringing."

"D-do you think he'll ever like me?" her voice was high with unsure hope; it caught the blonde's attention.

"Everyone will once they get to know you." She gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine here."

Though she nodded she didn't entirely agree with her new friend. Still, she wanted to be friends with the little shinigami… he was cute. There was a funny feeling stirring in her stomach and it made her feel odd when he was around. Maybe she was getting sick…


	2. The Date

Unsymmetrical love p2.

The Date.

This chapter is entirely dedicated to Chrona and Kid moe entirely cute fluff and stuff like what you put in a plush toy… with some of my own perversion tossed in there. For those who want it things will get a little hotter later.

--

"Why are you getting all dressed up?"

The almost ear splittingly high voice filled the otherwise quiet room. Chrona was more then used to it and paid it little mind while she pulled the shirt over her head. She wasn't used to… what did Maka call it? A T-shirt… why was it a letter? Ah well, didn't make it any easier to find where your head went. It's true, the room was supplied with a mirror… but she didn't want to look at herself, she had little enough self confidence as it is.

"Hey!" of course as soon as she navigated the new form of clothing her partner grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard. "You answer when I talk to you bitch!"

"A-alright, j-just let go! Maka said y-you have to dress nice for a date, she got these clothes for me."

"What's a date?"

"…I-I'm not sure… maybe it's the place we're going…"

"Why don't I get to dress you?" he demanded, angry all over again.

"You don't wear clothes, Ragnarok…"

The little figured pouted, crossing his tiny arms and resting on her head. "Why do we have to go to a date? And with that stuffy little shinigami? I don't like him and he doesn't like us."

Chrona paused, these pants Maka gave her had a zipper and buttons, she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do first. "Shinigami-kun is very polite… but your right… he doesn't like us, which mean we won't be here much longer…"

Ironically for once he was quiet, leaving the room was deathly quiet and she felt uncomfortable until he finally spoke up again.

"…Hey Chrona?"

"Yeah?"

"…Medusa-sama is gone…Where are we going to go after this place?"

She couldn't remember ever hearing worry in his voice, it settled down in her stomach like a brick.

"… I don't know."

-- Symmetry --

Kid sighed, wondering how he ended up walking the streets with the same sword wielder that he had watched cleave an entire ship in twain. None the less there she was, eyes settled on her feet as they walked the stone streets of Death City. How was he supposed to give her a tour if she couldn't even raise her gaze from the ground?

"Chrona… you're not going to see anything like that."

She looked up at him for a moment but quickly returned to watching her shoes, as if they had suddenly become very interesting. "… There are a lot of people out here… I should have stayed in the room."

"They're not going to hurt you." This wasn't going to be easy, why couldn't Maka at least come with them, she knew how to deal with her depression. What was he supposed to say?

"I-I know… b-but they're looking at me…"

"Not any more than anyone else, I'm sure. If so, it's only because you look nice today." And she did. He honestly hadn't expected her to dress differently, probably because he hadn't seen her wear anything besides that thread bare dress she always wore. Even her casual clothes were rather Victorian, the shirt she wore had a white lining and high neck line like her other, but with shorter, puffier sleeves. She even wore pants, dark wash jeans; he would have never known that under that dress she had rather nice legs for someone so thin. It wasn't that he would act on any thoughts like that, he wasn't some hormone crazed teenage boy, but still. At least all the articles were symmetrical; she never had bad taste in dress… just hair apparently.

Pale eyes looked up at him curiously, apparently she wasn't used to compliments yet, and a dark pink flooded her cheeks before she looked down again. Smiling to himself he though it was somewhat cute and would leave the subject alone until she became more comfortable with it.

"I thought we'd take a bus to the center of the city."

"What's a-" before she could finish her question, said bus pulled up along the side walk, he stepped in but paused when the girl didn't follow.

"What's wrong."

She shifted from one foot to another. "I-I've seen these things but I've never been in one… is it going to eat us."

He sighed again, this was going to be a long day. "No, it's safe," holding out a hand for her to take he tried to hurry things along, they were holding up the other riders. "Come on."

Chrona hesitated a moment more before putting a shaking hand in his and following him into the sliding doors. He had to lead her by hand to their seats, it was like taking a child on a field trip. When they were settling and they finally started moving her eyes were glued in amazement to the window.

"I-It's going so fast…"

"Cars usually do that." He wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, as now, sitting at her side; he was too engrossed with the realization that her already uneven hair had one rather long strand of lavender hanging off to the left. It was terribly annoying. Reaching up he casually brushed it behind her ear, but the simple action made her jump in her seat and turn to him, eyes wide.

"Your hair was asymmetrical, I was just fixing it."

"I-I… um-… o-okay…" her gaze dropped down again, but a hand reached up hesitantly to where he had touched her. It seemed he would have to tread lightly not only with speech but with contact.

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable."

"N-no!" she piped, "I-I'm just… not used to being touched without… being hurt."

An arrow of pity shot through his heart, though he tried to drown the pain with memories of their earlier encounters, it did little good. "I won't hurt you Chrona…"

There was a moment of silence, then a soft whisper of "I know…" and she resumed staring out the window, face a slight pink again.

Yes it was going to be a long day… but perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

-- Symmetry --

When they got into the city, the shinigami lead her around, spouting hundreds of years of history about every landmark and the great things his father had done to create this and that. For the most part Chrona ignored him, letting him talk to his heart's content. She really didn't understand much of it anyway. She did watch him though, keeping her eyes on him helped her to keep dozens of people around them far from her mind. Besides, it was fun to watch him gesture with so much pride on his face. She felt like applauding just for the funny little show he was giving her.

The city itself was very tall, but not as intimidating as she thought it would be. All of the buildings seem to have the same kind of friendly, playful demeanor Shinigami-sama had, like his soul was radiating everywhere. She almost felt comfortable.

"Are you getting hungry?"

She looked up, breaking away from her own thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry, there's an ice-cream stand over there and it's getting close to noon."

She blinked, that combination of words didn't make sense. "What's an iced cream?"

"Ice-cream, it's a food. Wait here, I'll be right back." Chrona stood there, shifting uncomfortably, she didn't like being alone in a place like this, everyone was looking at her again and she clutched tightly at her arm.

After almost a minute passed Ragnarok popped out of her back, pounding his mini fists on top of her head, "That bastard! He abandoned us! I say we take all the souls here as punishment!"

"R-Ragnarok, w-we're not supposed to do that!"

"Do what?"

They both turned to see the young shinigami standing behind them, three cones with a colorful substance sitting in it, one white, one brown, one pink.

"N-nothing, shinigami-kun." She shuddered as he handed her the pink thing; she gave it a hard stare while he handed the brown one up to Ragnarok.

"This stuff is food?" the weapon objected.

"Yes, I promise you." He rolled his eyes.

Chrona bit into the substance and shot away, cringing, "Its cold!"

"You're supposed lick it, not bite it!"

Ragnarok stuck out his tongue and placed the cone on it before swallowing it whole. Chrona could see the disgust in the Shinigami's horrified face. "Hey, that is pretty good, stripe boy."

She looked down at her own cone and gave it a lick, he was right for once, it was pretty good, but it was dripping down her hand. When she leaned down to lick it up Ragnarok leaned down and swallowed hers before she could even get back up to notice.

"Ragnarok!" Kid growled at the weapon, who only laughed and slipped back inside her. Chrona finally saw what he had done and pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Chrona! You can't let him do something like that to you and just leave it."

"He does things like that all the time… I'm used to it."

The boy sighed, "That's terrible, here." He handed her the cone in his hand, all she could do was blink.

"B-but that's yours."

"You've never had ice-cream before and I'm not that hungry. Go ahead."

There were a few more moments of hesitation before she finally took the offer, eyes back on the ground. "T-thank you…"

They continued on their trek through the city. The ice-cream was better than anything she could remember Medusa giving her… but it melted quicker then she could eat it. By the time she was finished she had to lick it off her hand.

"So you see," The shinigami continued his history of the city's lay out he turned to her, "Even after four hundred years this…" she looked up curiously as his voice faded out, this time his face was slowly turning a dark shade of red before he turned away again. Before she could ask what was wrong he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"C-clean yourself up… please."

She blinked, licking some of the left over substance from one of her fingers. "Did I do something wrong?"

That just seem to make him all the more nervous and he began cleaning her hand and face himself, Chrona didn't object but was no less confused then before. "I-It looks inappropriate, alright… don't do that in public, people are going to get the wrong idea about you…"

Though she didn't understand she felt strange warm feeling in her chest that he would keep her from embarrassing herself. When he was finished she gave him a shy smile, making him the one who seemed confused.

"W-what's wrong with my face?"

"I-It just… the ice-cream looks like something else alright… You don't need to know."

"Oh…Thank you…" she mumbled softly.

"It's nothing…" he paused for a moment, a hand on either side of his face, checking to makes sure it was perfect, probably.

"N-n-no… for everything… taking me out today and the ice-cream… I know you don't like me, it must be such a burden for you…"

A faint sigh slipped from his lips, she could see pity in his golden eyes, like the way Maka looked at her. "Don't say things like that. It's not that I don't like you Chrona, I don't even know you yet… I don't like the people you came from."

She nodded, "I don't either."

That got a small chuckle out of him and those sharp eyes became soft, for the first time since she had met him, he seemed almost unaware of it but it made her heart thump hard in her chest. He lingered there, his hands casually resting on her face, the heat unknowingly radiating onto her skin and giving her goose bumps on her arms. For a moment something seemed to pass over his gaze and the distance between them lessened for a moment, his face nearing hers, but then it became sharp yet again and he released her, backing away as quickly as he could. Even his pace seemed quicker as he continued onward.

She paused before following, unsure of what he had been trying to do… but oddly she wished he had finished it.

-- Symmetry --

Death the Kid watched the sun set and slowly transform the passing city into a silhouette as the bus bounced pass. It had been a long day, he could feel it in his tired feet, and see it in his traveling companion who had nodded off in the seat next to him. Against his better judgment his gaze fell on her sleeping face, it was the only time he had seen it reading anything but sadness, even when she smiled she seemed somber. Now with her mouth slightly open she seemed at peace, probably too tired to have nightmares.

With a sigh he wondered how he had ever feared such a fragile person, it was amazing how madness had masked her true soul. She didn't need to be feared, she needed guidance, like a lost child who had thrown a tantrum and now needed comfort more than anything. His father had been right, she should be in their school, lead down the right path.

Reaching over he brushed the long lock of hair behind her ear again where it had escaped while she slept. At that moment the bus hit a rather large bump and the small action caused Chrona to slide in the leather seat, landing against his shoulder. She stirred for a moment, then relaxed, unfazed by the change in position, but the boy was not so lucky.

Kid's face flushed at the sudden contact but he was afraid to wake her, lest he wake Ragnarok as well and put her through more torture. He could feel the eyes of the other passengers, some from the school who knew who he was, center on him, and the giggles of some girls tickled his ears. Looking down in vain at the sleeping form, as if somehow he could will her to the other side, he tried not to pay attention to how surprisingly soft she was for someone so thin…

Thankfully the bus stopped soon, sending the former demon sword wielder forward, waking her up with a few blinks and a small yawn, never even aware she had caused him such discomfort.

He walked her back to her guest room, she stuttered that it wasn't necessary but he insisted. The halls were silent except for their footsteps. It was making them both uncomfortable but he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say.

Surprisingly, Chrona spoke first.

"S-shinigami-kun?…Will I get to visit Maka?"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I know… I know you want me to leave, a-and that's alright… I'll just disappear somewhere and I won't take souls or do anything bad, I promise… b-but can I come back to visit Maka sometimes? Please?"

"Chrona-"

"I-I-I don't want to make her sad!"

"You're not going anywhere…" he hesitated, even though he was trying to console her, the curious, wide blue eyes that stared up at him were rather cute… he let them stay confused for a moment longer before continuing. "I was wrong… now that I know better you I can see why my father trusts you… you will be a good addition to Shibusen."

Perhaps the only thing more adorable then her confused stare was the way her entire face lit up, it was the first time her smile wasn't brought down by depression. "R-really?! I-I-I can stay here with Maka? I don't have to go away?"

"If you like it here then-" his sentence fell short when she suddenly embraced him, whatever he was going to say got sucked down the back of his throat and made him cough. The heat from when she slept on him on the bus returned with vengeance and he thought for a movement he might lose all feeling in his legs and collapse, but the thought of what an awkward position that would leave them in helped him hang on to his senses.

Luckily Chrona was just as surprised with her actions as he was a quickly released him, her own face a dark shade of crimson. Immediately she began stuttering an apology.

"I-I-I'm S-sorry! I-I didn't mean-don't-don't get mad a-a-at me!"

Just as fast he held up his hands in defense from the barrage. "Its fine, Chrona, its fine… you don't have to apologize."

Shy eyes shot to the ground, refusing to show their shame to the young shinigami, responding only with a small nod. Kid had to hold back a chuckle, "You know Chrona, you don't have to be so shy, no one here is going to hurt you."

All that got him was another nod, she still couldn't seem to look at him. As gently as he could manage, so she wouldn't frighten away at once, he placed a hand on her chin and brought that downward gaze up to his own, the color in her cheeks burned darker but she didn't look away. For a while he just watched her pale blue eyes shoot away, then back to his, until his own grazed trailed down to the thin lips she was nervously gnawing at. It was the first time they caught his attention, before he had refused such an idea, blinding himself with his predigest, but now they seemed very appealing…

"Chrona?"

She made a noise that sounded something like a squeaky toy, he chuckled softly.

"Would it be too much for you if I asked for a kiss?"

The question didn't have the response he had though it would, but what she said afterwards didn't surprise him at all.

"A kiss? What's that? Some kind of food? I don't have any food in my room, Ragnarok would have eaten it anyway."

He laughed again, which only added to her confusion, "No, no, it's not a food, its… well…" placing a hand on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks in his palms. "Perhaps this is a better explanation… I apologize for this in advance…"

All of Chrona's confusion melted into shock when she felt the soft pressure of his lips just lightly grazing hers. Her body stiffened, the heat radiating from his hands on her face making her shiver slightly. The calm demeanor and gentle caresses of his thumbs on his cheek eventually allowed her to relax into the unfamiliar feeling of affection that fogged her thoughts and made her wide eyes gently fluttered shut.

When he released her from their soft embrace she leaned forward, not wishing it to end so soon. She shuddered when the warm tips of his fingers graced her ear when he brushed her hair behind it again. When she tried to speak it was weaker than usual but it seemed important, almost as if talking would keep him there longer.

"…T… T-that was a kiss?"

He nodded with a smile. "That was a kiss."

"… I-I think I like them…"


	3. The Next Level

Unsymmetrical love p.3  
The Next Level

I have to say, this is defiantly my new fav crack pairing, I seem to have a thing for pairing up chars that have no interaction with each other but fit so well together XP wells enjoy. Thanks to Chrona who checked it.

--

The time after their little date set forth a change in the odd relationship of the son of a shinigami and the daughter of a witch. Chrona began following at his heels the way she did Maka, the puppy-like trust and affection he knew she only gave a few choice people. It also told him that she relied on him to help her learn about this new world, and he knew he had to be careful and patient. It wasn't as bad as it sounded though; he got to enjoy the sparkle in her eyes when she found something she had never experienced before and the childlike excitement that made her want to do it all over again. After the first trip into the city, he took her to any other place he could think of, looking for any excuse to spend more time with her. It eventually got to the point where he was running out of ideas… where would they go if he couldn't think of another field trip?

It was while he was pondering this a certain familiar pair of partners came to his side.

"Kid, class ended almost ten minutes ago." Maka placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, she had become much friendlier since he had gained Chrona's trust but he knew she was protective of the poor girl and he could anger her just as easily. "Are you going to sit here for the rest of the afternoon?

"I hadn't noticed… I was thinking."

"About your girlfriend?" Soul slouched down next to him; the half hazard way he sat made the shinigami twitch slightly, but the question if he should deny such a claim or not distracted him quickly. He hadn't really thought about what to call their relationship… they hadn't talked about it.

"She's been very cheerful since you two have been going out." Maka leaned on her hands next to him. "There isn't any trouble, is there?"

"I'm just running out of places to take her… I've been trying to think of somewhere."

"Why don't you just ask her over to your place?"

He looked to Soul, "I don't know if she's ready for something like that…"

"What? Just bring her over for a movie, make it a scary one. That way you don't even have to make a move, she'll get scared and fall all over you without being shy or anything."

"That's lecherous!"

"Actually it's not a bad idea."

"Maka!"

The technician laughed nervously. "Well it's not like you're going to do anything inappropriate and she'd be happy that she got to cuddle. She may be shy but that doesn't mean she doesn't want affection… and she's inexperienced enough…"

"So you want me to trick her?"

"Not trick… lead her in the direction she would want to go in if she… knew what to do…"

He raised an eyebrow, "I can't tell if you're more like Chrona's protective father or a pushy mother who wants to marry her off…"

She gave him a small whack with the flat of her book, but it was softer then her usual hit. "I just want her to be happy, and what makes her happy is you… I think she deserves it and you do too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, man, you've been a lot less anal lately since you've started dating her." Soul agreed with his partner. "You've barely complained about anything being unsymmetrical all day."

"Hm… I hadn't noticed."

The scythe gave him a shove to his feet, Kid stumbled a bit before he got his balance. "Then go to her already, its Friday and I bet she's just waiting for you."

He dusted himself off, somewhat indigently, but nodded, the boy made a good point. "Fine, but don't sit so half-hazardly, your symmetry is terribly off."

Soul stuck his tongue out at the shinigami as he left, spreading out further in the desk. His relaxed demeanor stiffened when he felt his partner's eyes burning a hole in his back.

"…Soul, you haven't used that scary movie ploy on me have you?"

"Of course not, why would I want a girl with little tits like yours hanging all over me? If you want that talk to Kid, he seems fond of your type."

Down the hallway Kid turned for a moment, as he thought he heard a loud thud, but when silence followed it he just shrugged it off and continued down on his way.

-- Symmetry --

He had to admit, no matter how times he came to her door, he still felt awkward. It was her room after all and it wasn't proper for a young man to be in such a place. But if she didn't need to be anywhere, she could usually only be found huddled in the corner. Still, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door; there was a pause and few grumbled noises of Ragnarok's objections and finally the creak of the door as it opened only an inch and a large blue eye peaked out. At once he saw it brighten when she realized who it was and the door swung open.

"K-Kid!" she squeaked, he could tell by her hesitant movements that she wanted to hug him or hold his hand, but wasn't sure if she was allowed to or how to go about it. As usual, he acted first and cupped her hands in his own; giving them a small kiss before letting them hang between them. Chrona's face flushed a few shades darker but she smiled shyly none the less, before oddly her gaze fell away.

"Is everything alright?" he noticed that in the last few days that she was growing somber again, and after she a had been improving so much with their little dates.

She brightened again but he could tell it was forced. "Y-yeah… I'm fine…"

"You know you can talk to me, Chrona… I worry about you."

That brought a true smile back, "... I've never had anyone worry about me before."

He returned it, "I'm sure we all do… Now," he brushed a familiar strand of hair behind her ear, watching her eyes flutter shut for a movement in enjoyment at the gentle touch. "Now how about I cheer you up? I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my father's mansion this weekend."

She blinked, "To do what?"

He cringed and rubbed the back of his head, "To… um, show you around and maybe… watch a movie?"

"Oh, okay." She smiled so innocently he felt rather bad for using Soul's advice.

"I look forward to it." Taking her hands again he pulled her close and placed a small peck on her forehead, again brushing away some uneven strands, "Perhaps we can even see if Liz can do anything about evening out your hair…"

"No!" he looked down and saw her flush at her own reaction.

"W-what's wrong?"

She squirmed, looking down at the floor, "I-I-If it's…. Even you won't… you won't fix it anymore."

After he sorted out what she had said he chuckled to himself, giving her another stroke behind the ear, her childish thinking was adorable. He sometimes wished he could see everything as simply as she did. "Alright, if you insist… I'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up, don't make any other plans. I'd like to talk to you about taking this relationship to the next level."

"O-okay…"

"I look forward to it." He gave her one last grin, watching her face turn pink again before turning to leave. After a moment or two he heard a frantic scuttling behind him. Before he could he could turn around he felt two thin arms wrapped around his waist and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled when he felt her burry her face in his back, she must have been waiting to do that since he had first knocked on her door. Before he could respond to her she released him and ran right back to her room in embarrassment and shut the door.

-- Symmetry --

Chrona dreaded the night, when the moon finally rose she shivered, it meant Eruka would bring new orders from Medusa. Perched on her bed she clutched a pillow to her chest for comfort, faintly remembering earlier that day when she held the shinigami in her arms. The idea brought the smallest smile to her face.

"You seem happy."

She jumped at the sudden sound, turning to see a familiar frog in the window. "N-not really…"

"Medusa is getting impatient…" Eruka gave a shudder, "And I'm tired infiltrating this place. Have you found out anything about the vault yet?"

She shook her head, all this spying was putting a hole in her stomach, every time she walked around the school she worried one of her friends would find her and figure out what she was doing… if Kid found out he would never forgive her… it was his father's school after all.

…but she had to listen to Medusa… she was her mother.

"She'll expect results, tomorrow begins the weekend doesn't it? That should give you some time."

Her head popped up, "… I-I… I can't." a small blushed creeped across her face before she half buried it back in the pillow. "I… have a date."

"A date? With who?"

"…D-Death the Kid…"

On the windowsill she could see Eruka twitch, probably from Medusa's reaction to such a statement. "Shinigami's son!?"

She nodded curiously, unsure why it was such a big deal to them.

There was a moment of frantic arguing between Medusa and the frog witch, Chrona twitched when she felt Ragnarok stir inside her, then pop out of her back. Apparently he found this interesting enough to watch.

"Looks like something good has come of you hanging with that stripe boy, this is fun."

It took a few more minutes of discussion before the witches apparently reached a decision… one that Eruka didn't seem all that comfortable with.

"This relationship might be of use to us instead of a threat to our security… Medusa wants you to…. Um… get information out of him…"

She tilted her head, "How? I can't ask him… he'd figure everything out." A small grin found her face again. "H-he's very smart…"

"She wants you to… charm it out of him, seduce him."

There was a moment of pause before Ragnarok broke out in an all out cackle, soon followed by five different shades of red rushing to her face all at once.

"S-she wants me to WHAT?!"

"You can't expect this bitch to seduce anyone!" Ragnarok wheezed through frantic laughter, "She can't even bring of the courage to hug him when he's looking at her!"

"Well, you're going to have to get over that." The witch gave a croak, nervous that she had been there too long already. "Medusa won't wait any longer, and neither of us wants to disappoint her. I'll be back to check your progress soon." With that she turned and hopped out the window, leaving the weapon and technician alone.

Ragnarok chuckled, "You've got your work cut out for you now. He said he wanted to the relationship at the next level anyway, isn't that when you're supposed to do naughty stuff anyway?"

"Y-you think?"

He gave a shrug, "I don't know."

"What stuff are you supposed to do?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

With a hopeless sigh she buried her face in the pillow. "I don't know how to deal with thiiiiiiis!"

-- Symmetry --

That night Kid came to her room, as promised, and led her by hand to his father's mansion. She was uncomfortable with the stares they received but the comforting hand clenched protectively around hers kept her from such thoughts.

She had never been to his house; it was almost as large as Shibusen and just as grand. Ragnarok made a few comments about how it was stupid and unnecessary but she thought it was rather nice. He led her further inside to what seemed a rather large den with a couch that when she sat down it she sank a few inches. It was so comfortable she wanted to curl up and fall asleep but she was far too nervous about what she would have to do.

"Are you hungry? I could get you something."

"N-no thank you, I-I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." He smiled, giving her a wave as he walked into another room.

Chrona clutched her legs to her chest and sighed into the fabric of her dress. She could feel Ragnarok getting antsy to come out but they had both agreed earlier that it would be best if she had some time alone with Kid… that didn't mean he wasn't going to voice his opinion.

"Stop moping, he's going to suspect something!"

"I feel bad about this… Kid is so nice… it's not fair to trick him."

"Well Medusa doesn't care about fair and we're going to be in trouble if we don't satisfy her quick, so do what… girls are supposed to do to guys or whatever!"

"B-but I don't even know what that is!"

"What what is?"

Chrona jumped when Kid walked back into the room, holding a DVD in his hand. After setting it up he came down and sat beside her. "I borrowed this so I haven't actually watched it yet."

"Who'd you borrow it from?"

He laughed bitterly for a moment, "Um… Soul, but that's not important."

The movie itself she found a little odd. Some teenagers were going out to a cliff alone and climbing all over each other for some reason she really couldn't figure out. Then some man with a funny mask and what appeared to be a lot of cuts all over his body came at them with a chainsaw, maybe to take their souls or something for his weapon. There was screaming and running and more of the teenagers climbing over each other when they were alone… it all really didn't seem to make any sense.

But it was all appeared to be freaking the little shinigami out.

"Kid? Are you alright?"

He was shaking next to her, "T-that creature… he's just so unsymmetrical… but I can't do anything about it! I-Its… unbearable!"

When the funny looking man came out again Kid actually gripped her arm. She pet his head as he buried it in her shoulder. "It's alright, Kid, it's just a movie. We can just turn it off."

"R-right, g-good point…" Picking up the remote he turned off the TV and turned on a lamp on the table next to them, it was still dim but not as much as before. Kid let out a sigh of relief, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Well that was ironic…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." There was a moment of pause before he gracefully slipped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close but not so much as to make her uncomfortable. That was one thing she liked about him, no matter what he did he always considered her shyness first. "Besides, this wasn't really about a movie; I wanted to spend some time with you, alone."

Pink tinged in her cheeks, "R-really?"

"Of course," he gently stroked the back of her hair. "I care about you."

She giggled softly when he laid a small kiss on her forehead, then paused again, and leaned down to lay another on her lips. Chrona leaned in close, laying her hands on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his clean dress shirt which still smelled like fabric softener. His hands rested on her hips, the warmth of his palms making her shiver slightly and move in for more.

But of course, any nice moment she had would have to be ruined by Ragnarok, who decided to go on a tantrum inside her. Perhaps his silent attempt to remind her what they were there for. The pain caused her to cringe and pull away from the shinigami, whining until the weapon finally desisted. Kid blinked curiously, unsure of what was going on.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine." She winced as he gave one last stir before settling down again. A small shot of guilt passed through her chest when she felt two caring hands rubbing her arms in concern, but she knew if she didn't do something Ragnarok would just start up again.

"K-Kid?" her voice was small and weak as she hesitantly leaned closer. The strangely forward action for such usually shy girl caught the young shinigami off guard and he didn't seem to know how to respond. "You… you said you wanted our relationship to go to… to the next level, r-right?"

"Chrona-" his voice stopped short when she came closer, climbing fully in his lap, supporting herself on her knees on either side of him. As he gapped shaking arms slid around his neck and she brought herself even closer, lips hovering inches from his ear, he could feel the slight shuddering of her nervous breath pelting his skin.

"C-Chrona… what are you doing?" he finally managed gather enough of his wits to ask.

"Y-you… said you care about me… s-so, you'd help me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course… but-" he stopped again when he heard the ruffle of fabric when she began to pull up the edge of her dress, his first immediate reaction to such being a sharp spike in the temperature in his face and the loss of all speech function. When he looked to the girl, trying to figure out from her what was going on but found her as flushed as he was, her eyes clenched shut and lips trembling slightly, as if she was doing all this against her will… well now he didn't know what in the name of hell was going on…

However, when he felt the warm skin of her thigh under his palm a spark of adrenaline brought everything back into perspective. Grabbing her arms he halted her in mid movement, ice blue eyes looked down at him in confusion. Swallowing the racing heart that had jumped up to his throat so that he might be able to speak, he met those eyes, which seemed to be shining with tears.

"Chrona… you don't want to do this… do you?"

She hesitated for a moment, then looked down shamefully, the slight shake of her head signaling a no.

"Then…" he placed a caring hand on her cheek, leading her downward gaze back up to his own. "Why are you doing this, dear?"

Chrona squirmed uncomfortably, which Kid tried his best to ignore as she was still perched on his lap; she seemed to be searching for the right thing to say.

"I-Its… what I-I'm supposed to do, right? That's what you wanted to do tonight…"

"Actually…" he chuckled softly, "Tonight I was hoping to ask you to be… you know… my girlfriend."

Her head tilted to the side, "... I thought I was your friend…"

"No, no, it's not like that… its…" he thought for a moment, trying to figure out how you would explain something like this to someone with the life experience of a grade schooler. "It means your special to me and I don't want anyone else… you're the only one I want to kiss."

After a small flash of realization crossed her eyes a flush of pink came to her face, "T-the only one?"

Smiling he nodded, "As long as I'm your only one too."

Her hands covered her mouth and she seemed to hiccup, tears forming along the edges of her eyes. He was about to hold her in concern but she flung her arms around his neck first, burring his face in his shoulder.

"O-of course!" she choked on a sob, squeezing him tightly with her shaking arms. "Y-you're special to me… more special to me than anyone else… I-I only want to be with you…"

"Shh, I know…" he stroked her back to try and calm her, enjoying the warmth of the thin body in his arms and the soft feeling of her skin through the thin dress. She fit so well in his arms he almost lost where his body ended and hers began. They lingered there for a while before he spoke again, "So what is it you needed help with? You were asking earlier, weren't you?"

He felt her stiffen for a moment before he heard her attempt a nervous laugh, it sounded almost frightened. "I-It doesn't matter anymore..." she backed away so she could look him in the eyes; he was surprised how scared they looked. "C-can I stay here tonight?"

"Stay here? Is something frightening you in the dorms?"

"N-no, just… nightmares."

Kid pet her head in pity, brushing that same extra long strand behind her ear and watching her smile sheepishly at the simple act. "Alright, if that's what will help." Shifting his weight he laid down on the couch and Chrona curled up like a kitten on his chest, if anything else their relationship had really helped with her fear of contact, she didn't seem to want to leave.

She drifted off to sleep rather quickly. He imagined his couch was a lot more comfortable than the cots in the dorms, and with her warmth he had to admit he was feeling drowsy as well. He didn't want to doze off just yet; he planned on carrying her off to one of their guest rooms once she was deep enough in slumber so he wouldn't disturb her. Besides, he wanted to enjoy her being so close for just a little while longer.


	4. Love?

Unsymmetrical love 4

Yay, second to last chapter! All that's left after this is an epilogue; I think this fic has turned out relatively decent, if anything else a little burst of moe for the Chrona x kid fans. Enjoy

--------------------

Liz blinked curiously as Chrona shifted from one foot to another in front of her. She had asked to talk to her after class, probably something about Kid. They had grown rather close over the last few weeks, and she had to admit it was rather cut, not to mention it had mellowed the obsessive compulsive shinigami out, but she couldn't help her with anything if she didn't SPEAK!

"Chrona, if you need something just tell me…" she could only wait so long, she needed to go home and fix her nails.

"C-c-can…. I a-ask you a favor?" she stuttered finally.

"Of course, anything for Kid's little girlfriend." She chuckled as the title made the girl blush, but then she started squirming again, apparently she couldn't find the words to ask what she wanted. Liz leaned down so she was more at her height and smiled. "If you want you can whisper it to me."

She nodded shyly and leaned in, faintly whispering her request, as if it were some secret she didn't want anyone to know. Liz blinked for a second then giggled, giving her a wink. "Oh, he'll love that!"

----- Symmetry ------

"Liz! Patty! You two left the right door two inches out from the right door! I thought I showed you two how to close it correctly!" Death the Kid walked in, hands settled in his pockets, he was surprised when he couldn't find the two sister weapons lounging around and headed off to look for them.

"Liz… Patty!"

"We're in the kitchen!" he finally heard a response and headed off in that direction.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked as he stepped in, spotting Liz sitting at one of the tables, reading a magazine.

"I didn't want Patty making a mess in a carpeted room while she played with Chrona."

"Chrona?" he looked up and sure enough, there was the little swordswomen and Patty, sitting further down, coloring with crayons on a few scattered pieces of paper… Ragnarok was eating crayons, making it hard to see mouth more obvious with the rainbow of colors.

"Heheh," the female weapon giggled, "You sure like to use a lot of black!"

"Ragnarok ate all the others…" the technetion mumbled softly, apparently she hadn't noticed the shinigami yet.

"Chrona! I wish I had known you were visiting!" when he started walking to her she looked up with a start, standing up so quickly the chair beneath her almost toppled over. "I would have been here to…"

His voice stopped short when he finally got a good look at her, well not so much stopped as his mouth fell open, hanging dumbly and slack jawed at the sight. Chrona's usual haphazard, uneven lavender locks was neatly cut and combed into a perfectly symmetrical and even style, framing her obviously nervous face, awaiting his reaction.

Unfortunately he really couldn't react, he couldn't respond, he couldn't even think. His mind had gone entirely blank, like when someone suddenly smacked you across the face, except right now he was blown away at how perfect she looked now, her dress, her shoes, her hair, everything was absolutely perfect… and it was just overwhelming.

However, Chrona could not read minds, and the longer he took to respond, the more nervous she appeared to be. He wanted to dispel the fear and worry in her eyes, but he still couldn't grab hold of his senses.

"Perhaps you two should go to Kid's room? You'll have more privacy." Liz commented, obviously growing a bit annoyed with their little standoff. The shinigami nodded, almost like a robot and took the girl's hand, leading her away from the two weapons. When they were gone, she smiled to her sister.

"I think Kid likes it."

Patty just laughed.

----- Symmetry -----

Chrona felt a lump forming in her throat as she followed the little shinigami down the hallway. Why hadn't he said anything? Maybe this was a bad idea… she had felt so guilty about spying for Medusa she thought if she did something to make him happy she would feel better but now… Ragnarok was right, she couldn't do anything right.

When they got to his room, she was too afraid to look up, maybe he was mad at her and he was going to yell. The sound of the door shut made her cringe, reminding her when her mother used to shut her into her room and the dark.

As if in instinct she began to apologize. "K-kid, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Anything she was going to say was cut short when he took hold of her shoulders and almost crushed her lips against hers. She gave a high pitched squeak as they tumbled down onto the soft sheets of his bed. Though it frightened her at first, the sheets let off a scent that smelled just like Kid when they landed, engulfing her along with the warmth of his body on top of hers. Her eyes fluttered shut with a low moan when his lips moved over hers, but then the contact was over much too soon.

Kid stood on all fours over her, breathing hard with a heavy blush on his face, "I-I'm sorry Chrona, I-I don't know what came over me, Y-your hair, it's just so sy-"

Right now she didn't want to put up with his symmetry talk, reaching up she grabbed him around the neck and pulled his lips right back to her own, all she wanted right now was to feel that way again. Kid was obviously taken aback by the bold action but quickly responded. Taking her thin waist in his arms he pressed her down against the bed, kissing her with passion he usually fought to hold back. Chrona practically purred when he rubbed her lower back, she'd never been caught up in such a confusing jumble of heat and limbs and her mind began to fog, almost like a high, she clung to him for more. Faintly she felt something wet against her lips and gasped, opening her mouth and letting the wet appendage in where it played tag with her own. She could feel her face getting hot, but not from embarrassment as it usually did, and when he left her lips to kiss her neck, nuzzling through collar of her dress to get at the hidden skin, she let out noises she didn't know she could make.

But despite the fact that it was probably the most wonderful moment of her life she couldn't stop thinking about Medusa's demands. The guilt was making a knot in her stomach that wouldn't go away, and the thought of his beautiful yellow eyes looking at her with hatred if he ever found out was almost as frightening as Medusa herself. She gasped when she felt his hands trace over her leg, only a thin layer of clinging fabric, but it just made her feel worse by the second.

"K-Kid…" she tried to talk but it came out in a breathless gasp. The shinigami responded with a soft moan against her neck, then nipping the soft skin of her neck, making her join him in his call. How could everything feel so good but so terrible at the same time?

"K-K-Kid!" she squeaked this time, she didn't know how much longer she could deal with this. He finally paused, leaning up to rest his cheek against hers and sighing against her ear, making her shiver. His embrace tightened around her, a reminder of his loyalty and her own betrayal, but what he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, perhaps the only words that could make her feel even worse after all that had happened.

"I love you…"

There was a moment of silence in the room, aside from the slight pant of their breathing, until she finally responded.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Kid stopped dead and Chrona slunk away from him, covering her mouth and running to whatever door she could find, which turned out to be the shinigami's closet, and shut it behind her, blocking out the world. In the dark she curled up in a corner and did the only thing she could think to do at that moment, sob hysterically.

It didn't take any time at for a frantic fist to start banging on the door. "Chrona! Chrona!" she had never heard as much concern in his voice as it was in it now. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I-I'm fine!" but of course she didn't sound fine at all.

"I-If you feel sick… there's a bathroom down the hall…"

"I-I'm fine!" she repeated, even worse off than before.

"Chrona, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything to scare you, whatever it was I'll never do it again, if you'll just come out… please…"

She tried to burry herself further away, too disgusted with herself to even answer anymore. How could she face him? She had broken his trust, which had been so hard for him to give, and now he had given her love, she couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to her before, and she didn't deserve it… she was ashamed to be alive.

But that didn't mean someone else didn't want her, "Chrona… Please, I'm sorry. Please, please, come out so we can talk."

"It's nothing you did…" she sobbed softly to herself, his concern only making her feel all the worse. There was a good long pause, then she heard him walk away. For a moment, even though she was the one to run, she felt a surge of panic at the thought of him leaving, at least until she heard his voice.

"Fine, I'll wait for you until you feel like coming out… I don't want to leave you here alone."

Sure enough she heard him sit down on the bed. She felt moved that he would wait for her like that, so moved she felt like crying all over again. No one had ever cared for her like he did, no one had ever made her feel this way, even when she was far from deserving it… it made her chest fly and hurt at the same time.

Kid looked up when the door slowly creaked back open. She had decided… if she was going to be miserable, she wanted to be miserable in his arms.

The shinigami caught her as she fell to her knees, head and arms landing limply in his lap where she began to sob softy. She didn't deserve to be in Shibusen, she didn't deserve his affection, she didn't deserve him… but she did need him right now.

And he was there, not questioning or mocking her tears like Ragnarok would, not giving her that empathetic stare her mother did, just quietly stroking her hair and mumbling soft words of concern and comfort.

Eventually she just cried herself to sleep, right there in his lap; Kid didn't even realize it until her sobs slowed to slow, haggard breathing, almost like sighs. He sighed himself, wishing he knew what had made the girl he cared so much about so upset. Perhaps he had been too forward, or admitted his feelings too soon, she was sensitive but he had pictured a rather different reaction to the words "I love you." He knew he couldn't take it back and he certainly knew he couldn't change the way he felt… he would just have to talk to her when she woke up. Until then he gave her a small kiss on her new symmetrical hair and let her sleep.

------- Symmetry -------

The light of the early morning sun finally made Chrona stir; when she did she noticed she was wrapped in something. That wasn't right, the last thing she could remember was crying at the foot of Kid's bed…

Opening her eyes she saw it was a stripped black and white blanket, though she was still tired she sat up, which was hard to do as the bed was terribly comfortable. The room was quiet and peaceful, glowing a soft blue in the morning light; it was much too nice to be her room so she wasn't back in the dorms. After a few more minutes of sleepy confusion she tried to get up but found something holding down the sheets. She blinked, looking down to try to figure out what the weird black blob on her lap was; when she finally did she felt her face heat up.

Death the Kid was perched at the edge of what she now realized was his bed, head nestled in his arms and arms resting right at her lap, snoozing softly, unaware of her movement. He must have been the one to tuck her in so well, and by his position he must have been waiting there all night. He looked… rather cute when he was asleep, she noticed, much less serious, almost childlike. Even though she felt terrible that she had put him through so much she still found herself smiling at the sight. When she finally did move she was careful not to wake him, sliding out of the other side of the bed. She was about to leave but stopped at the door, feeling an odd urge to look back, to catch one more glimpse of the sleeping shinigami, He seemed a bit discomfited by the loss of her warmth. Trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible she tiptoed silently to his sleeping form and laid the lightest kiss on the three white stripes on his hair. As she left she heard a contented mumble from his lips just before she shut the door. At least she had left him happy.

"I-I think I love you too Kid… I just wish I could tell you."

She really did think after that she was home free but it turned out a sleepy Liz in a bathrobe wasn't about to let that happen, she came wobbling out with a toothbrush still hanging from her lips. She seemed rather surprised to see the little swords wielder so early.

"Chrona…" she blinked curiously, "Have you…. Been here all night?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I-I'll be leaving now!" skittering by her she made a dash for the door, the last thing she wanted to do was have to explain what happened.

"Chrona! Wait!" Liz called just when her hand found the door knob.

"Y-yes…?"

"D-did you and Kid… _SLEEP_ together?"

"YES!" she squeaked all her words at once, perhaps because of all the blood rushing to her face at once, "IMSORRYIHAVETOGOBYE!"

Just before she slammed the door behind her she caught a slight glimpse of the weapon's shocked gaping mouth as the toothbrush fell to the floor. As she got a few steps away from the mansion she heard a lot of yelling behind her, though she didn't know why.

---------- Symmetry ---------

Kid trudged through the stone hallways of Shibusen, rubbing the painful lump on his head. He had no idea Liz could be so violent, or that he would ever have to explain the proper definition of "To sleep together" to Chrona…

He looked up when he spotted a figure coming down the hallway, at this far end of the dorm he expected no one but Chrona and quickened his steps. As he came closer he realized it wasn't… and felt a strange chill run down his spine, as if something was terribly wrong…

"Maka, are you paying Chrona a visit?"

Then he saw the tear in her shining emerald eyes and he knew why she felt so uncomfortable. He almost knew what she was going to say but didn't want to hear it.

"C-Chrona is gone… she's not in her room. I-It's got to be Medusa."

For a moment confusion clouded the sinking of his shattered heart. "M-medusa?"

Obviously she had said more then she meant to and immediately began defending her friend, "K-Kid! You know Chrona would never want to do anything to hurt you! She cares about you more then she even knows-"

"Maka!" his voice was stern when he halted her; he had to know what was going on.

There was a moment of hesitance, it seemed whatever Maka had to say she knew would hurt him but they both knew the need to help Chrona was far more important so he prepared for the worse.

And he wasn't disappointed, the story, it wasn't a story but it almost felt like fictions, of Medusa's return and how she had been manipulating Chrona… he had shared his heart with a spy…

No, as soon as the thought passed through his head he shunned it, tossed it away, and cursed himself for considering it for even a second. Chrona soul had been terribly abused, she couldn't be expected to stand up to medusa after all she had been through… that was why she was crying, why she had been so distant, he couldn't imagine the painful guilt that must have been tearing her up inside. Surely she couldn't have told him but somehow he wished she had, so he might have been able to comfort her…

Now all he could do was comfort Maka, who was shaking with sobs and inner rage. He felt the same coursing through his veins.

"W-we have to help her…" the blonde shuddered, fists clenched at her sides. Taking her hands he began trudging down the hallway, each step hitting the ground harder than the last.

"Were are we going?"

"To my father, we're getting Chrona back!" even if he had to go to the ends of the earth to do it.


	5. Forgiveness

Unsymmetrical Love 5

This is really chapter 5 but I am putting it at the end so people can find it and read it easily, I'll move it back later ^^

Yay I finally did the fill in chapter that finishes this fic~! Yays, I can finally start on the sequel~! Yaaaays for the over 60 comments on this guys! YAYS FOR KIDXCHRONA!

---------------------------

A blinding light was the first thing she conscious of, it had been so long since she had seen light it made her shoot awake like a bullet, terrified that something must be wrong. Where she found herself was not where she had been held for what seemed like eternity, in the dark catacombs of arachnophobia, but a peaceful white room, decorated with gothic style furniture and paintings of a familiar scull on the wall. How she had come here took her a while to remember, but eventually the image of Kid breaking through the guards and coming to her rescue, like the brave knight he was, came to mind. A warmth came to her face at the thought, but the battle that took place afterwards had left her unconscious… had he really taken her back to his home after all she had done to him?

Getting up from the soft sheets she had been wrapped in she began to venture outside the room, curious to find the boy who had saved her, and ask why, she didn't understand it at all.

The halls were empty, probably because it was still so early, she tried to remember where Kid's room was from the last time she had come here. Eventually she found the familiar door, but even after looking for it she wasn't sure if opening it was the best idea… what if he was angry? Then again if he was angry with her why would he bring her here? Perhaps so he knew where she was so that she could be imprisoned later… but then why wouldn't she be guarded?

Deciding he was the only one who could answer her questions she took the chance and pushed open his door as quietly as she could.

The room was empty of anything but furniture but then she finally centered on the large bed, there she could see a head sticking out with distinctive white stripes on black hair. Tip toeing quietly she went to his side, his eyes were closed and his face was peaceful, very much like when she had seen him last time, happy and innocent like a child, but why was he so happy? Either way she didn't want to wake him and ruin his dreams so she started to leave but something caught her eyes. As soon as she saw it she knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking but… it was hard to resist… and he wasn't awake to see her so…

The room was quiet, on one wall was a full length mirror, a head appeared in it, blue eyes blinking peeking out, then it was gone. A second later Crona popped out, but not in her usual dress, she had taken Kid's coat and put it on instead, leaving the dress over the chair it had originally hung over. She posed dramatically as she had seen the shinigami do.

"Bang!" she shot at imaginary enemies with imaginary guns. "Bang Bang!"

Ragnarok popped out and immediately started pushing down hard on her head, "Geez! You're such an idiot!"

"I disagree." They both jumped, making a high pitched squeaky toy noise simultaneously. Turning Chrona saw a certain shinigami sitting up in bed, looking at her with gentle golden eyes, cheek resting in his hand. But was distracted her even more then the fact that she'd been caught was the fact that he had slept shirtless, if she couldn't see the edge of a pair of pants just above the blanket she probably would have fainted right there on the spot. Immediately she looked away, even though the image was stuck in her mind, making her face burn a few hundred degrees.

"I think you'd make a rather cute shinigami."

The only thing she could think to do was apologize so they began erupting from her lips, she wasn't even entirely sure what she was saying, it all came out all at once.

"IMSORRYIDIDNTMEANTOCOMEINITHOUGHTYOUWEREASLEEPIMSORRYIMSORRYILLLEAVE-"

"Chrona!" he had to shout to interrupt. "It's alright, calm down. Take a deep breath."

She did as she was told, it did help.

"Now, come here." He patted the area next to him on the bed, it took a while but she timidly trotted over and sat down. She stayed scrunched up into herself, the fear that he might be angry with her making her unable to look at him, but two arms wrapped around her shoulders pulled her close, telling her he didn't feel the same. "Ah, it's been so long since I've been able to hold you… heh I'm not even the slightest bit embarrassed that you're in your underwear."

…oh man, she had forgotten about that. When she had changed into his coat there wasn't any pants, probably because he was wearing them, and since she only had her dress… she was sitting on his bed in Death the Kid's coat and her underwear… god her face had never been so hot in her entire life, all the more reason to leave. She tried to push away but Kid held her tight.

"You're not going to leave after I just got you back are you?"

"I-I-I…" she didn't know what to say, this was all too much, what had she come in here to talk about? She couldn't remember. A soft nuzzle to her shoulder was a sign that he didn't even want words.

"If you're embarrassed… please just let me be with you a little longer…"

There was silence for almost a whole minute; they lingered together, as if there was no world beyond the sunlight streaming through the windows. But for Chrona there was, and it was full of guilt and confusion, her chest was aching with his ill earned trust, and every second he held her was a second she didn't deserve, despite as wonderful as his strong yet lean arms felt around her.

"K-Kid… stop it." She whimpered softly.

"Hm?" she could feel him smiling contently into her neck, he hadn't heard her.

"S-stop it!"

She could feel herself shaking as his arms slowly slipped from her, she couldn't remember ever yelling at him but she didn't know how to deal with, what else could she do?

"Chrona…" she could hear concern in his voice, it cut her like a knife, "What's wrong… you've been through a lot, do you still need rest? I could-"

"Why?"

"Why… why what?"

She had been unable to face him since he had woken up but now she turned, though she still couldn't meet his eyes. "W-why… why did you come to save me? Why did you bring me to your house? Why are you being so kind? Don't you know what I did? To Shibusen and t… to you? H-h… how can you be so caring after that… why aren't you mad, why don't you hate me!? I… I don't…" tears broke her words as they poured down her cheeks, they wouldn't stop. Covering her face in shame she tried to leave again but a hand shot out to hold her arm. Looking up she saw his face, it was stern and sent a shiver of terror down her spine.

"Chrona… when I told you I loved you it wasn't for just when things were easy, it wasn't just when we were in class and on dates. I love you when things are hard, I love you when you make mistakes, I love you when you're in danger, nothing you could do could change that. I know you're heart and I know you want nothing more than to make everyone around you happy…" he smiled, she could just stare, stunned, "If that's what gets you in trouble then you have no need to feel guilty… and Maka and I will never let anyone take advantage of your kindheartedness ever again… I promise."

She almost couldn't decipher the words that were coming from his lips, like he spoke another language all together. "… you're… not mad… you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Chrona." How did his smile make her stomach do flips like that? "Now…" he put a hand on either shoulder and rubbed them in comfort. "Please cheer up… I haven't seen your face for so long; it breaks my heart to see you so miserable."

Blinking was all she could manage for a moment, then more hot tears began to pour down her hot cheeks, she made some weird squeak and fell into his chest, the fact that it was so firm only made her embarrassment worse. "I-I… I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm…"

"Shhh," he hushed he calmly, arms wrapped protectively around him, as if he might never let her go. "No more apologizing…"

She sobbed softly in him embrace but she only had so many tears to shed, she had done enough crying already. Sniffing she was finally able to look at him, he seemed oddly nervous.

"Chrona… I've been wondering this for a while and… well I realized you had other things on your mind last time but I never received a response when I told you I-"

He was silenced when a pair of nervous, shaking lips pressed against his own, ones he hadn't felt for such a long time he had forgotten how soft and sweet they were. Clutching her thin form he held her as close as he could, pulling her thin form into his lap. It seemed forever before they parted but it wasn't nearly long enough.

"I… love you too Kid… I love you so much… I… I don't know how to say how much… I wish I did…"

Chuckling he pushed the spare loose strand behind her ear, "It's alright, I know exactly how you feel."

She smiled, he hadn't seen her smile in what seemed like forever, he had to lean down and kiss her again, she returned the affection eagerly; she must have missed him just as much. As their lips slid against each other he felt a shy tongue gently poking at his lips. He met it with his own, locking them in a slow wet waltz of two lovers who hadn't seen each other in months. His hands slid down her thin form, he had never found a more perfect shape in this world then the gentle curves of her body. She placed shaking hands on his chest, she had never felt skin so warm, he was strong but not obnoxiously so like Ragnarok used to be, still lean, he was a god and he looked like one, she wondered what she could have possibly done in her terrible life to deserve him.

A shiver ran through her when his hands went lower, the gentle fingers tracing over her bare legs. It felt nice but when she felt them over her rear she made a high pitched squeak and their kiss broke. As soon as she met his eyes though she saw he was twice as flushed as she was.

He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, bowing slightly in shame. "I-I apologize, I you've just always worn that dress and n-now that… well you have very nice legs …"

Now she had to bow her head, fidgeting her hands in embarrassment. She wasn't used to her body of all things being complimented. "I… I don't mind…" slowly she inched herself closer, further into his lap. His face was growing warmer with each moment, "I… I'd do anything for you Kid…"

Smiling warmly he placed caring hands on her arms, "Don't give yourself up so quickly Chrona, you're worth much more then you think..."

"B-but…I want to make you happy…"

"You know what I would make me happier than any other man in the world?"

"What?"

"If you would just lie with me for now, just to know that you're here with me is absolutely perfect."

She smiled meekly and nodded, wrapping her thin arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lowered her to the sheets, side by side. She had never felt so warm and protected in her life, burring her face in his chest she curled as close as she could. Kid set his face in her lavender locks, taking in the soft sent that was distinctly hers. Though the sun was still raising outside he prayed the day would never come and they could just stay like this forever, he would never allow anyone to take her away again.

Shibusen was where they both belonged, together.


	6. Afterwords

Unsymmetrical love

Epilog

Since its taking forever for Chrona to actually be found in the manga I already typed up a future for this story, I'll continue the actual plot when she finally shows up, till then enjoy the short sweetness.

--------------------

The sun laughed over head as students looked up to the bells signaling that it was time to cut the chit chat and head to class. There was no hesitation, the students there were eager to learn and happily dispersed to their individual rooms. He was watching it all through his mirror, proud that the school was in such good cheer under his hand.

Death the Kid had concerned how the students would adjust to him taking over for his father but the high spirits were a good sign. As he strolled down the hallowed halls he looked in classrooms, watching the curious, bright eyes of his students. It brought back memories of his childhood, sitting at those very desks, the laughter of his friends echoing in his mind.

Such a thought brought a small wave of sadness over him, reminding of how far apart his old friends were now. It was for the better, they were death scythes, loyally protecting the ideals of Shibusen in other countries, but that didn't keep the loneliness at bay, though there was a sense of pride that the forces that were keeping the world at bay were his companions.

The class that he had been searching for finally appeared in front of him, leaning in the peered through the window and smiled from ear to ear.

Standing at the front of the class was the breath taking image of his childhood love in adulthood. Chrona spoke confidently as she gestured to the blackboard; the only lingering shyness from her youth was a sense of conservative decorum. If she had gained nothing else from Medusa she had at least inherited her figure, though he doubted she ever noticed her own beauty, or the boys who always sat in the front row though never seemed to be concentrating on what she was saying. The fact that even grown up she still had her naiveté was rather adorable.

He leaned against the door, just enjoying her happiness and pride, the smile on her face, it made his chest flutter. Finally he took off his mask and knocked, bringing those ice blue eyes on him. She motioned for her students to study while she talked to him. He wasn't sure if he should chuckle or glare at the boys who leaned over their desks to watch her leave.

Chrona shut the door behind her, he tried not to stare at something else she had inherited from her mother, something that bounced slightly as she came trotting up to him. It wasn't that they were large, that would look odd on her thin form, but no matter how often he saw her it still took him by surprise that she no longer had the flat chest she had when she was younger.

One thing hadn't changed though, she still hesitated before hugging him, perhaps because her students were watching them, but she still looked up at him with no less affection then when he had given her that first kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, my dear." He smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear, it wasn't uneven, he just knew how much she enjoyed it.

"That's alright." She returned the smile, "I'll always have time for you, did you need me for something?"

Need you for something, he rather wished she hadn't put it like that, it made his mind wander. He needed to concentrate right now.

"Chrona…" he cleared his throated, taking her hand in his. "When you were taken away from Shibusen I never doubted we would bring you back but I promised myself that I would never let you go again…"

A shy smile crossed her face as her hands wrung each other out. "I-I'm not going anywhere… especially away from you Kid…"

"That's why I'm hoping I'll get a good answer to this question." When he kneeled down on one knee he couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on her face, she even looked up and down the hallway, as if someone else might be coming.

"Chrona." He called her shocked eyes back to his own, "I am responsible for the school now, and every one of its students. It's a big challenge and I don't want to face it alone. I want someone who has a caring, beautiful soul at my side, who I'd be happy, no, ecstatic to spend the rest of my life with."

When he pulled ring from his pocket, a diamond skull, Chrona finally seemed to come out of her shock and he saw tears shining in her ice blue eyes. A hand clamped over her mouth halted a small sob.

"Chrona… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The only thing she seemed able to respond with was a squeaky intake of breath. Her hands were shaking and tears were pouring down her cheeks. After a few more squeaks and sobs she managed a nod but it was still a few more moments before she could speak.

"Y-y…yes, i-it's my honor…" She smiled through the tears, laughter mixed in with hiccups and sobs, "I-I-I love you Kid…" Just as she was about to collapse he stood up and embraced her, holding her shaking form to his chest, gently stroking her lavender hair. "I-I-I love you so much."

He shushed her tears softly with words of affection until they both heard some sort of cheering. Looking up they saw her students through the window on the door, jumping up and down, especially the girls.

"Congratulations, Chrona-sensei!" they shouted, the two couldn't help but smile.

Joining the fray Ragnarok popped out of her back, bouncing on her head excitedly, "Does this mean I get Wedding cake?"

They both laughed, clinging to each other. The girl, now women looked up at him as if he had just given her the moon as a present, though to her it was probably even better. He felt exactly the same; even as a god he couldn't have asked anything more from the world. Leaning down he captured the lips that he was grateful to be able to kiss till the end of his days, and his love wrapped her thin arms around him, never to let go.

Even if the entire world was symmetrical, down to every last inch, it would never be as perfect as how her body fit in his arms, now he could hold her there, forever his. No one would ever take her away.


	7. Bonus

I decided to do a little bonus chapter just because it popped into my head, enjoy. The normal story will return when Chrona gets her little hinny back in the damn manga.

---------------------

The leader of Shibusen walked the halls of his school, an air of whimsy in stark contrast to his usual proud and serious nature. It wasn't that the world was any more symmetrical then it usually was, he had grown to accept that as he grew older (though it didn't stop him from trying) but something that even he thought was more important.

White banners and decorations hung from the ceilings and stairwells, flowers of black and white bloomed in every corner, and the students were assisting the teachers with more. It was obvious to anyone that walked in there that something was afoot, something wonderful.

And it was something wonderful, something that when he walked these same halls he would have never predicted but he couldn't have been happier. Tomorrow was his wedding day, even thought he hadn't proposed that long ago the wait had been painful. And he was marring Chrona, the last person he expected to become the love of his life. Tomorrow she would be his forever, he wanted nothing more.

He waved to one of his students, they had decided to move the event to the school because they needed a place that could fit all of Chrona's students, not a one wanted to miss it and she never had the heart to tell anyone no. The kids had really taken to her since she started to teach, probably because of her kind heart and childlike nature, she could relate to them being confused or scared. They were all so excited about the wedding too.

He got a few comments from them on his mode of dress, it was embarrassing but he had been excited about next day and was already wearing his suit, if anything to fit the rest of the festiveness. It must look a lot different than his jacket and mask to the students. It almost made him laugh. Right now he was searching for his future bride, mostly to see how she was doing, if she was able to deal with all that was going on, and perhaps a little bit to show his suit and see her expression. When he finally reached her door he was about to knock but decided it might be more fun to surprise her.

Turning the knob as quietly as he could he entered her dorm room, which she had occupied for a few years now, but not for much longer, and was about to bid greetings to his future bride but the site before him shut him down cold.

It seems Chrona was excited about the upcoming event as well, because she was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in her wedding dress and veil. He had always thought she looked lovely in white, but now in shining lace and flowing silk, she could have made angels jealous. It was a conservative, of course, but still form fitting as she always wore, and now that her form wasn't the thin one she had in childhood, he felt his face heat up as the white defined her new curves against the gray background. Heaven forbid there had been better lighting or he might have collapsed at the site.

Chrona's face turned a dark crimson when she realized he had seen her, contrasting with the white ribbons that held her veil. She squeaked, looking around as if she might find something to hide behind, upon finding nothing, she could only look at him in embarrassment.

"I-I-Maka left it here and-and I just want t-t-to see how it looked and-"

"You look so beautiful…"

That caught her off guard and only made her blush more, covering her mouth and staring at the floor, to embarrassed to speak any more.

Her shyness made him chuckle, she had gained so much confidence as she grew it was cute to see the familiar flush on her face. Stepping close he led her gaze back up to his own with a gentle hand, giving her a smile so that his confidence might be transferred to her. She smiled shyly and giggled when he laid a small kiss on her forehead.

"I know how you feel, I couldn't wait either." They both smiled as he took her hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I imagine you're excited about tomorrow then?"

"Yes." She squeaked, "M-mostly."

He blinked, backing away and giving her a look of concern. "Mostly? Something worrying you?"

She blushed again, looking away to the side, "I-Its nothing… just… Maka was telling me about the ceremony so I-I'll know how to deal with it but… she told me what happens after and…"

"Ah, the wedding night."

"I know you told me about that sort of thing and we decided to wait… but…"

"You don't want to Hun? If you're not ready yet I'll happily-"

"No! No, that's not it… I-I'm worried I won't know what to do… or won't be good… and…"

He leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, he could hear tears on the edge of her voice. "Shh, those things don't matter, what matters is who you do it with, and I would never want to share it with anyone but you…"

She made a small noise of enjoyment at the contact and moved as close to him as she could, he wanted nothing more than to make all her fears go away, holding her tight he wanted to protect her from the world. There were no more hard memories, not more hurt, they were going to start a new life together and there would be nothing but happiness for her now, he would make sure of it.

"I know i-it will be nice but… I'm still nervous…"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chrona began to fidget, looking back and forth from him to the floor, "W-w-well m-maybe… if it wasn't the first time… m-maybe we shouldn't have waited so long…"

Kid blinked, a small flush coming over his face when he realized what she was unable to ask for. Still, the sight of her in that dress he would have said yes to just about anything. Wrapping his arm around her thin waist he pulled her closer and laid a small kiss just where her skin hid itself away under white lace on her neck. His other hand undid a few of the buttons that traveled down the curve of her chest. Crona shook slightly from nervousness but didn't pull away.

"K-Kid?" she stuttered softly as he kissed the exposed skin, slowly pushing her back onto the bed that she would only have for one more night. When he pulled away to meet her eyes they had never shined like they did at that moment. "A-are we…?"

"I love you Chrona…" he whispered for only her to hear, even though they were alone. "I would do anything for you…"

Her shaking hands pulled his jacket from his shoulders, "I-I love you too Kid… I-I'm j-j-" her nervous stutters were halted when he laid his lips on her own, as he pulled away he could tell every last bit of her nervousness had melted away.

"I'm going you show you how much I love you." He leaned down to gently kiss her chest, she let off a soft moan.

"K-Kid…" she purred, the moon up above watched through the small window up above, smiling a bigger smile than usual, shining mood lighting down on them into the night.

---------------

"Chrona!" Maka pounded on the door, it was the girl's wedding day, she told her to get a good night sleep so she wouldn't have to wake her, they had a lot of work to do. "Chrona! Come on, time to get married!"

Finally there was shuffling inside and she heard the doorknob turn. When she backed away to let it open the wrong person came out.

Kid stumbled through the large door, still buttoning up his jacket, his hair sticking out in every direction and not wearing any socks in his shoes.

"Kid-kun… What were you…?"

"Sorry Maka, no time to talk, getting married today!" He laughed and began sprinting down the hallway.

"WAIT! Some of your buttons are in the wrong holes, they're not symmetrical!"

Just before he came to a corner he swung around and smiled at her, "I know~!" and then he was gone.

Maka could only stand there and blink, then the person she had expected stepped out, dressed only in the sheet from her bed, her hair in as much disarray as the other. The blonde looked at her for a moment, up and down, and then just gave her a grunt and a glare.

"Chrona… did you do what I think you did?"

The girl just smiled, "It's cute how he still thinks I'm as shy and innocent as I was when I was younger."

Though she wasn't happy with the situation Maka couldn't help but laugh, Chrona laughed too.

"Bad girl!" she scolded as she pushed her sheet garbed friend back into the room, "Honestly, you're turning out just like your mother! Now get your sexy little hinny in there!"

Crona giggled, just like the sun above.

Later that day they both said I do and exchanged rings, one for both hands for symmetry and they kissed, marking the beginning of their lives together. There was never a more absolutely perfect day in the Shinigami's entire life.


End file.
